Ultrasonic welding devices have been utilized. However, when a contact portion of an ultrasonic welding anvil becomes degraded, the anvil is thrown away and a new welding anvil is utilized. A problem with this approach is that the ultrasonic welding anvils are relatively expensive.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved ultrasonic welding assembly and method that reduces the above mentioned deficiency.